


Happy Birthday, Harry

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: Harry gets the ultimate present for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesOfLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfLauren/gifts).



> I wrote this for my lovely beta's birthday! Life made it a couple days late, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR!!

“I’ve got those files you requested…” Draco’s voice trailed off as he entered the Auror’s office. He stopped, unable to see through the sea of balloons, gifts, and stuffed animals littering the entrance. “What the fuck?” He ducked just in time as a _Wildfire Whiz-bang_ flew by his head.

“I’m back here,” Harry said exasperatedly. “Just follow the path I made until you see a giant green teddy bear. I’m directly behind it.”

Draco maneuvered through the piles, careful not to knock anything over until he found the man sitting behind his desk. “What’s all this?”

“It’s from the Weasley’s,” Harry sighed. “They overcompensate for my ‘lack of childhood’ every year.”

“Today’s your birthday?” Draco asked, handing over the papers.

Harry nodded. “I can’t banish anything until Mrs. Weasley comes in to make sure I’ve had lunch and enjoyed the surprises.”

“I didn’t know,” Draco said. “I’m sure you’ve got plans with what’s her name tonight, right? Ginny?”

Harry looked up from his notes, eyeing the man suspiciously. He could have sworn he heard a hint of disappointment in Draco’s voice. “We broke up.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know.”

Harry paused, his eyes narrowing. Never in his life had he heard Draco Malfoy say ‘Sorry’ for anything. He shook his head, looking back at his papers. “I didn’t expect you to. She wasn’t my type anyway.”

“What is your type?” Draco asked.

Harry blushed. He didn’t know why, but it seemed to be getting hotter in the small room. “Tall…” Harry bit his lip, unable to continue. He glanced up, his eyes meeting Draco’s.

“Specific, Potter,” Draco laughed, adjusting his tie.

“Right. Um, and blond,” Harry said, hastily adding, “I guess. I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.” Harry noticed the man’s smile, how it reached his bright gray eyes; it was intoxicating. He forced himself to look away, shuffling the papers on his desk.

“I see,” Draco said as he made his way around the desk. “Want some help with that?” 

“No, thank you, I’m just about fin—” but the hand on Harry’s shoulder silenced him. He took a deep breath. Looking up, Harry noticed the wicked expression on Draco’s face. “Help?” he asked breathlessly.

Draco pulled the corner of the chair, spinning it slightly so that Harry was seated directly in front of him. “Would you like some help… with _that_?” Draco asked again, his eyes darkening as he gestured to the bulge in Harry’s pants.

Harry’s blush deepened. “Draco, I don’t know what to say…” His voice trailed off as he lowered his head.

Draco reached out, gently sliding the back of his hand down the side of Harry’s cheek, cupping his chin. He lifted the man’s face until their eyes met once more. Draco smirked. “I think we’ve played enough games, Potter.”

“I don’t—”

“I’ve seen you watching me,” Draco interrupted. “I know you’ve caught me staring too.”

“I suppose I have,” Harry sighed, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Draco placed his hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning down to whisper into Harry’s ear. “We’re both adults, Harry.” The sound of his name on Draco’s lips made his cock twitch.

Draco pulled back, straightening himself. “Now, do you want help or not?”

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath as he stood. He placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders, running them slowly down his arms. Draco closed his eyes as Harry pulled him in close. Keeping perfectly still, he waited for the man to make his move. After a few seconds, Draco felt Harry’s lips on his. He gasped, opening his mouth slightly.

Harry didn’t know what had come over him, but Draco’s gasp sent chills down his spine. He caressed the edge of Draco’s lip with slight desperation, requesting entrance. Draco moaned, allowing Harry’s tongue to slip further into his mouth.

Harry gasped when Draco broke the kiss; his heart racing as the man brushed light kisses along his jaw to his ear. He could feel himself getting painfully aroused, and Harry knew Draco could feel it too.

Draco clutched Harry’s waist pushing him back against the desk, holding him at arm’s length. He scanned the dark-haired man’s face, searching for any doubt. “Do you want this?” Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry nodded, reaching for Draco’s belt.

Draco pushed away his hand. “I need to hear you say the words.”

“Yes, I want this,” Harry said, stepping closer to Draco. “I want you.”

Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace. He kissed him; his eyes sliding shut. Harry deepened his kiss, slipping his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco broke the kiss once more, looking into Harry’s eyes. “I need to hear—” 

“Draco,” Harry interrupted, blushing as Draco’s eyes lit up at the sound of his name. “Stop second-guessing this and drop your pants.” Draco grinned, unbuckling his belt as Harry unzipped his own trousers pulling them back.

Draco reached a hand down, caressing Harry’s cock still trapped in his shorts. Slowly, he slid his finger along the elastic band, slipping his fingers one by one inside.

Harry gasped at Draco’s touch, giving Draco more confidence as he moved his hand around the man’s length. Harry gasped again, arching into Draco’s touch. He had never felt something so good, so right in all of his life.

Draco smiled at the feeling of Harry’s cock jumping in his hand as he began long, slow strokes. With his other hand, Draco pulled down his own shorts, freeing his erection from the fabric.

Draco captured Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss squeezing him gently as he did. “Turn around.”

Harry turned to face his desk, bracing himself on the edge. He had never felt as exhilarated as he did right then. He looked back over his shoulder in time to see Draco whisper something under his breath. “What are you—” but his own gasp interrupted him as Draco trailed one lubricated finger across his entrance. 

Slowly, Draco began pushing his finger inside. “Spread your legs, Harry.”

Harry moaned as Draco worked his finger in and out. He clenched slightly in anticipation as Draco slowly added a second finger. Draco leaned forward, kissing the back of Harry’s neck. “Relax.”

Draco continued his movements, stroking himself in time. He withdrew his fingers, muttering another spell as he slicked his own erection.

“Ready?” He asked.

Harry nodded. Draco pushed the head of his cock slowly into Harry’s opening. Draco hissed, forcing himself to relax until he was fully seated. He gripped Harry’s hips, giving the man time to adjust to the sensation.

Harry moaned, his eyes rolling back as he arched his body into Draco. “Fuck me, Draco.”

Draco let out a very low groan as he pulled his hips back slightly before slamming forward. He had never felt anything so tight, so perfect in his life. He ran his hands across Harry’s back cupping his arse.

Harry began to rock, meeting Draco’s thrusts. “Oh, yes,” he panted as Draco thrust against him again. “You’re incredible.”

Draco tossed his head back, his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. As he rocked forward, something about the angle changed causing Harry to scream in pleasure.

“Again,” Harry stuttered, clutching harder against the desk. “Don’t stop.” Draco thrust again, hitting the same spot. He quickened his pace, watching Harry writhe in pleasure under him. 

After a few well-placed thrusts, Harry came undone. He shouted Draco’s name like nothing else mattered in the world. Hearing his name was enough to bring Draco to his own release.

Draco stepped back slowly as Harry slumped forward onto the desk, his arms barely able to hold his own weight.

“Happy Birthday, Harry,” Draco gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“That was the best birthday present I’ve ever received,” Harry laughed, turning to face Draco. He kissed his lips again and again. “Bloody brilliant.” 

“Harry?” a voice rang through the office. “Are you on the phone back there?”

Harry’s eyes widened with surprise. He mouthed, ‘Mrs. Weasley’ to Draco who paled instantly. Draco fumbled for his wand, hastily cast a cleaning charm on himself and Harry as the pair shuffled into their clothes. Harry finished buttoning his trousers just as Mrs. Weasley rounded the teddy bear. 

“Happy Birthday, dear!” Mrs. Weasley walked around the desk, pulling Harry into a tight embrace. “Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy. I didn’t see you there.”

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” Draco said sheepishly. “I was just on my way out.”

“Yes,” Harry said, trying to hide his smile. “Draco stopped by to give me some papers.”

“How nice of him,” Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing the two suspiciously. “Are you ready for lunch, Harry?”

“Yes,” Harry said to the woman, grabbing his jumper. “Hang on, Draco. I think we need to schedule our next appointment.” Harry raised his eyebrows slightly as he smirked at the man.

“Definitely,” Draco said, his eyes darkening. “I will Owl you tonight.” He nodded to Mrs. Weasley before leaving the office.

“So nice you two were able to put everything behind you,” Mrs. Weasley said, interlocking her arm in Harry’s. The two made their way through the mounds of presents to the front door.

“Yes,” Harry said, his thoughts drifting back to his desk. “Behind me.”


End file.
